Elle me rend jaloux à un point impossible à expliquer
by BESTILY-Dramione
Summary: HG/DM Fiction Mannequinat, boisson, boite de nuit, fête, campus... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit aperçu de la fiction je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

**Elle me rend jaloux à un point impossible à expliquer.**

**Voici le prologue**

* * *

C'est une déesse incarnée dans le monde du mannequinat, elle n'attire que mon attention, ses yeux m'hypnotise, ses lèvres me donnent envie de lui sauter dessus, son déhanché est des plus sexy, je réclame son corps peu importe l'endroit, je la veux. Elle. Je la veux absolument. Elle m'attire d'un simple regard ou d'un simple sourire.

Et elle me rend jaloux à un point impossible à expliquer.

Je la veux. Elle est à moi.

Hermione Granger, une jeune mannequine de 20 ans. Lors d'un défilé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale dans le monde magique et dans le monde du mannequinat, fait la rencontre d'un certain Drago Malfoy, bel homme, sexy, sensuelle, avec des yeux mystérieux. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un mec comme les autres qui a juste qu'une seule envie : La sauter. Mais se décidant de jouer au jeu durant une simple soirée. Elle verra que cela mène autre part que l'histoire d'une nuit.

* * *

**Lâchez les reviews, alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends des avis pour pouvoir mettre le premier chapitre :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews :) **

Chapitre 1 :

Ce soir, n'est pas une soirée comme les autres. Le défilé d'une grande lignée de vêtements féminin est prévu, puisque Ginny, petite amie d'Harry Potter défile, à son plus grand bonheur, Harry se devait donc d'y être. Il avait eu la brillante idée de faire participer quelques amis à lui pour l'occasion. Ron Weasley, qui était occupée avec Lavande mais qui a voulu encourager sa petite sœur, Neville Londubat qui n'avait pas grande envie de voir ce genre de chose car c'était inutile, Blaise Zabini qui n'avait refusé pour rien au monde de voir se trémousser de belles mannequines devant ses yeux et Drago Malfoy, lui qui voulait passer son temps en boîte de nuit à se faire sauter dessus par n'importe qu'elle fille qui tomberait à ses pieds.

Les cinq hommes avaient été placé au premier rang sur la demande de la rouquine, qui selon elle, était les meilleures places pour regarder le défilé.

Alors que les gens s'installaient pour le « spectacle », la gente masculine ne put s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention d'une dizaine voire vingtaine de femme déjà dans la salle.

Drago qui était entre Harry et Blaise s'ennuyait à mourir, il aurait dut rester quelque part où il aurait pu défouler ses pulsions sexuelles.

- Potter, je me casse.

- Mais non ! Reste ! Dit-il en l'empêchant de partir.

- Allez Drac' ! Tu pourras te taper une ou deux mannequins après le défilé. Lança Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hey ! Ça commence. Annonça Neville qui demandait le silence eux trois autres.

Les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent et laissa place à celles qui se concentraient sur le podium de mannequin qui semblait vraiment long. Drago soupira d'impatience.

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, ce soir l'agence « Magic Classe » a eu l'honneur d'être choisie par l'une des plus grande créatrice de vêtement pour femme du monde magique, des tenues sensationnelles, des tenues sexy…

- J'opte pour les tenues sexy, fit Blaise à Drago qui n'eut que pour seul réponse un sourire en coin.

- … Des tenues qui vous feront chavirer pour vous messieurs et des tenues qui vous donneront envient de porter pour satisfaire votre homme pour vous mesdames ! Pour cette occasion, nous avons sélectionnés les plus belles, les plus sexy, les plus enviés du publique et les plus classes mannequines de l'agence !

** 0**

La tension montait en coulisse, Ginny faisait les cent pas sur le coup du stress, elle se dirigea vers la brune qui se faisait remettre une petite touche de maquillage.

- Ginny, ne panique pas.

- Trois passages Hermione ! Je fais trois passages !

- J'en fais quatre, alors arrête et ne panique pas.

- Je veux dire que je fais trois passages devant Harry !

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a à voir là-dedans ? S'étonna la brune.

- Imagine qu'il n'aime pas ce…

- Arrêtes tes conneries, Harry est fou de toi, il aimera le défilé et surtout au moment de ton passage.

Pendant que le présentateur continuait à faire son petit speech, Hermione tentait au mieux de rassurer Ginny qui paniquait pour un rien.

- Les filles ! Rassemblez-vous ! Appela une femme en tapant des mains.

Une dizaine de fille se rassemblèrent autour de la femme pour faire un léger débriefing de comment ça doit se passer et de l'ordre des passages. Lorsque cela se fut fait, elle se tourna vivement vers Hermione.

- Je compte sur toi Hermione, la créatrice a voulu que tu sois celle qui porte la pièce maitresse de ce défilé.

Sous les regards des autres filles âgées du même âge qu'elle, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

- Elise, nous sommes toutes prêtes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oui, je le sais, vous êtes des professionnelles maintenant ! Mais les défilés d'une trop haute marque me donnent…

- Du stress. Dirent les filles en chœur.

Elle rigola en voyant l'audace des jeunes filles.

- Bien, maquillage c'est ok, talons hauts, c'est ok, coiffure c'est ok, et vêtement… C'est ok ! Bon, je vous souhaite à toutes un bon défilé ! Et n'oubliez pas votre regard… Et aussi lorsque vous vous changez n'oubliez pas de…

- Oui Elise, nous savons ! Dit une fille.

Elise eut un sourire au visage et laissa les filles se préparer pour le début du défilé.

Après cinq minutes de speech, le présentateur annonça enfin que le défilé allait commencer. La musique commença, une musique digne d'un défilé bien sûr.

Drago porta son attention sur le podium qui était illuminé par des lumières sur le côté.

Blaise s'excitait à côté de lui tandis qu'Harry et les autres étaient attentifs.

« Ennuyeux. » Se disait Drago.

Les applaudissements et les flashs commencèrent pendant que la première fille fit son entrée, les yeux du blond étant fixé sur cette blonde aux cheveux lisses il pensa : « Mouais, pas mal ».

Les filles défilèrent en fonction des présentations des vêtements faites par le présentateur. Ce fut le tour de Ginny. « Il a bon goût ce Potter, c'est vrai ». Habillé d'une longue robe noire, avec un collier à perle, elle ressemblait à une dame de la haute société.

L'excitation des quatre autres hommes se faisaient sentir, ils souriaient à la venue de chaque nouvelle tenue, Harry ne fixait que Ginny.

- Cher public, voici la robe baptisée « rouge sang » porté par notre mannequin Hermione Granger.

- Harry ! C'est Hermione ! S'agita Ron avec un grand sourire.

Voyant l'agitation des deux hommes, Drago rapporta son attention sur le fond du podium où apparue « Hermione Granger ».

Il se redressa aussitôt.

« Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais lorsque cette fille apparue, je me redressais sur ma chaise pour mieux l'observer. La robe rouge qu'elle portait amplifiait le regard perçant qu'elle lançait. Elle se déhanchait au niveau de la musique, sa démarche féline lui allait bien, ses jambes fines faisaient de simple pas avec ces talons hauts. Un petit sourire en coin se postait sur son visage. Elle était attirante, quelque chose en elle me plaisait, ses cheveux remontés laissant quelques mèches rebelles s'échappés sur le côté ? Non, sûrement pas. Ses formes ? Non plus. Elle en avait de belle certes, mais ce n'était pas ça. »

Drago donna un coup de coude à son ami à lunette.

- C'est qui ?

- Bah Hermione Granger, on l'a annoncée !

- Oui, mais tu la connais, non ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Elle n'était pas à Poudlard ?

- Non, elle était à BeauxBâton, elle a un quart de sang vélaa.

Drago était insensible au charme des Veelanes, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui l'attirait.

Les passages de Ginny défilèrent et comme d'habitude, Harry était plus que joyeux. Mais Drago attendait avec impatience l'apparition de cette « Hermione Granger », qu'il nommait « déesse » maintenant. Il n'était pas tombé sous le charme de la belle brune, non. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un coup comme elle s'échappée, il fallait qu'il la séduise, il fallait qu'il la prenne pendant une nuit dans son lit. Il était sûr d'une chose : Il n'allait pas le regretter.

D'habitude, il agirait avec force : Voir la fille, lui faire un sourire charmeur qui puisse la faire craquer et l'emmener dans une chambre pour conclure. Mais pour la première fois, il allait changer de méthode. Il agirait en douceur. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour une raison encore inconnue, il la voulait.

- Après une demi-heure de défilé, nous sommes heureux de vous dire qu'un buffet vous attend, le défilé reprendra dans une vingtaine de minute !

Dans un soupir, Drago se leva en suivant Harry et les autres.

Le buffet n'était pas vraiment un « buffet » comme ils l'avaient appelé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste quelques encas, des verres de champagnes y étaient accompagnés. Drago espérant voir les mannequins se promener dans la salle à buffet. Il espérait apercevoir la si belle créature qu'il avait vu.

Notamment, quelques femmes lui faisaient les yeux doux à son passage, il leur adressa seulement de léger sourire en coin pour que celle-ci soit satisfaite de quelque chose.

Il prit une coupe de champagne et la porta à ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient mis dans un coin pour ne pas se faire remarquer alors que c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus faire, l'ancien Serpentard aimait se faire remarquer et détestait se faire ignorer.

- Alors tu as flashé sur une fille ? Commença Harry.

- Donne-moi la définition de « Flashé » Potter.

- Tu en as vu beaucoup, est-ce qu'il y en a une qui te tape à l'œil ?

- Oui.

Harry ne fut pas surpris, il voulait juste confirmer ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Drago.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si tu sais la réponse, pourquoi me la demandes-tu ?

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry, il pensait que l'ancien Serpentard ne verrait rien.

- Tu ne l'auras pas. Prévint-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Drago fit un sourire à cette remarque. Il continua de fouiller la salle de ses yeux bleu azur, à la recherche d'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine avec une démarche parfaite, des jambes fines et belles, des yeux perçant qu'il aurait aimé voir la couleur, mais il ne put pas vu qu'elle était sur le podium à défiler, il lui semblait que ses pupilles étaient claires et marron. Mais il attendait de voir de plus près.

- Harry !

Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans le brouhaha de la salle, les jeunes hommes se retournèrent sur Ginny qui venait de sauter au cou de son petit-ami. Il resserra l'étreinte et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle salua les quatre autres.

- Tu étais superbe ! Annonça Ron.

- C'est surprenant de te voir sur le terrain Ginny, dit Neville avec un sourire et en montrant son verre.

Elle le remercia.

- C'est vrai, tu étais sexy. Murmura Harry dans l'oreille de sa copine.

Elle eut un large sourire.

- Pas mal Weasley.

- Ah, Malfoy ! Ce compliment me va droit au cœur ! Ria la rouquine.

« Puisque Potter sort avec Weasley, elle doit assurément connaître cette fille. »

- Vous êtes aussi en pause ? Interrogea le blond.

- Oui, nous avons encore dix minutes.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Ron à sa sœur qui était dans les bras d'Harry.

- Elle n'a pas voulu sortir des coulisses. Informa Ginny.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que nous venions ? Reprit le rouquin.

- Qui c'est Hermione ? Questionna Blaise.

- Une des mannequines. Répondit Neville qui connaissait la concernée.

Drago fut déçu de savoir qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle, mais au moins il n'aurait plus besoin de surveiller la moindre entrée et sortie d'une femme grande d'un mètre soixante-quinze à chaque fois qu'il en voyait une.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu la voir.

- Normalement, après le défilé nous allons aux Fatlik clash. Vous pouvez venir, si vous le voulez.

Le Fatlik clash est une boîte de nuit réputée pour leurs cocktails. Il rassemble célébrités, mannequins, chanteurs, danseurs, acteurs et drogués de sexe du monde magique et parfois quelques moldus y étaient.

Drago n'allait manquer ça pour rien au monde, de plus, une nuit chaude ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

Harry rigola au silence de Drago, lui seul comprit les rires de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le défilé reprit, le beau blond avait repris sa place et avec toujours cette mine ennuyée, il n'avait qu'une chose d'intéressant : Elle.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez aimé le buffet. Cependant la deuxième partie sera un peu plus courte que la précédente. Trois tenues seront présentées. La première ! Qui n'est autre que la superbe « Lady » !

Une blonde fit son entrée, vêtue d'une robe blanche qui laissait un dos nus, elle était somptueusement courte jusqu'au point de vouloir voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Facile à enlever » Se disait-il.

Ginny défila avec une robe qui fit renverser Harry sur place, une robe en cuir, donnant l'air sauvage à la rouquine, elle était courte et mettait bien les formes de Ginny en valeur.

- Sexy… Hm… Potter tu me la…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu es sur le point de dire Blaise ! Menaça Harry.

Drago afficha un sourire amusé.

- Et enfin la pièce maîtresse de la collection !

- Non… C'est… S'enquit Ron.

- Si tu as raison ! C'est Hermione… Confirma Harry.

La jeune femme entra, avec un masque à la main pour cacher ses yeux. Drago aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, sa démarche était unique, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir un déhanché aussi absorbant et sexy. Il se redressa complètement sur sa chaise, un regard désireux et un sourire pervers sur le visage. La robe de l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons ne pouvait que mieux lui aller, les seins presqu'à découvert, la robe aussi courte voulant presque dépasser ses fesses, le dos nus et impeccable, le bras balançant d'une manière sexy et sensuelle. Les différentes poses de la jeune femme déclenchèrent des sifflements provenant des quatre coins de la salle, les flashs avaient doublés, elle tourna sur elle-même avec ce même sourire charmeur qu'elle lança à toute la salle, elle baissa le masque ce qui rendait son visage plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà, et ses yeux...

- C'est elle Hermione ? Dit Blaise avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ouais, c'est elle. Confirma Neville.

- Pas touche.

Blaise rapporta son regard sur Drago qui continuait à observer le déhanchement et la classe de la mannequine.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Drac' ?

- Ouais, Pas touche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est à moi.

Drago avait trouvé, lorsqu'elle repassa devant eux dans sa démarche toute aussi féline que celle d'une femme de la haute société, Drago n'observa rien d'autre que ses yeux. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'alliaient étrangement bien avec son sourire, un regard mystérieux.

« Une déesse… C'est tout simplement une déesse »

* * *

**Alors? Lâchez les reviews pour la suite les amis ;) Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Alors les amis? J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre ! :)**

* * *

Il savait maintenant, il savait ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez cette fille : Ses yeux. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vue de près, mais le simple regard qu'elle jetait à la salle lui donnait des frissons.

Elle terminait son tour, sous sa surveillance, il la surveillait comme un homme obsédé. Drago n'était pas obsédé par elle, mais il la trouvait juste étrangement sublime. Un tel désir qui avait envie d'être assouvi, un désir qui _allait_ être assouvie : C'était certain. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser une beauté pareille s'enfuir.

Le présentateur annonça (enfin) la fin de ce défilé ennuyeux pour le beau blond mais il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'y être venu.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une dernière fois les trois tenues principales dont une est la pièce maîtresse de ce défilé !

Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard se rapporta sur le podium éclairé au beau centre.

- La première, « Lady » !

Les sifflements recommencèrent alors que la blonde qui portait cette robe se postait dans l'éclairage. Les flashs fusèrent pendant qu'elle faisait quelques poses.

- La seconde, « Sauvage » !

Ginny réapparut et s'installa à la place de la blonde, elle lançait de petit regard du côté d'Harry avec un sourire provocateur, ce qui eut dont d'exciter le jeune à lunette.

- Et enfin, LA pièce maîtresse : « Déesse » !

Les cris et sifflements redoublèrent, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la robe, ah ça non. C'était plutôt que cette robe allait bien à la déesse qui la portait. Elle s'était arrêtée face aux groupes, Drago put donc la voir de près. Des hanches parfaites, des jambes parfaites, des mains parfaites, une bouche parfaite… Est-ce qu'il pouvait exister une femme à la beauté parfaite ? Drago ne pouvait que répondre « Oui ». Il y en avait bien une. Et _elle_ était parfaite. Une déesse incarnée dans une robe de déesse.

« Et merde, bien sûr il faut qu'il y en ait deux qui gâche tout ! »

Ginny et la blonde vinrent aux côtés d'Hermione et à elles trois, elles posèrent voyant que les flashs venaient de n'importe où.

Après deux bonnes minutes à se prendre en photo, elles retournèrent une par une en coulisse de façon classe digne d'un mannequin, et bien sûr Hermione clôturait le défilé.

Le présentateur enchaîna avec les remerciements et remercia l'agence « Magic classe » pour le superbe défilé.

La fin du défilé était arrivée et comme à chaque fin de défilé, la directrice se devait de réunir une dernière fois les filles avant de les libérer. La loge des filles étaient tout simplement en désordre, des vêtements un peu partout, des soutiens gorges traînant sur le plateau de maquillage, des strings et petites culotte pendant sur les siège à coiffeuse. Tout était dérangé. Mais c'était l'univers des mannequins.

- Les filles !

La voix d'Elise parcourut toute la pièce et attira l'attention de toutes celles qui l'occupait.

- Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que nous sommes finalement l'agence qui représentera la créatrice de ce soir pendant tous les défilés qui se présenterons jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Certaines filles éclatèrent de joie, d'autres se tapaient juste dans la main pour ensuite continuer à se changer. Elles ne s'étonnaient pas qu'on les prenne encore pour représenter une créatrice de vêtement à la mode, maintenant cela faisait la sixième créatrice que l'agence représentait.

- Hermione ! Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Viens par ici ma puce !

Elise aimait bien se faire passer pour la maman de toutes ces jeunes filles à peine âgées de 20 ans. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, habillée en sous vêtement, Elise la prit dans ses bras.

- La créatrice a vraiment été épatée par ta prestation, tu as donné ton charme à la robe et c'est ce qui a fait qu'elle te veut pour le prochain défilé en tant que mannequin principale !

- Super, quand est-ce que sera le prochain défilé ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore déterminé, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu es la petite protégée de la créatrice !

« Super me voilà chaperonnée maintenant » Se disait Hermione derrière un sourire.

- Bon, je vous laisse les filles ! Vous avez été superbes ce soir !

Ginny sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie après qu'Elise soit sortie de la salle.

- C'est super non ?! Tu as la petite préférée de la créatrice et d'Elise en plus !

- Pour super, tu parles.

- Allons Hermione, ne fais pas cette tête !

- Je me sens juste un peu… Stressée je crois.

- Je pense que c'est le fait que tu sois passée en dernière et avec la pièce maître de la collection qui t'a donnée se stresse. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas t'en remettre !

- Hey les filles !

Pansy Parkinson, une des mannequins de l'agence qui n'aimait qu'une chose : Faire la fête. Pour ne pas dire le sexe bien sûr.

- On se rejoint à Fatlik clash ?

- Oui, vous nous réservez une table ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je pense plutôt que nous serons séparés dans tous les petits coins de la boîte, ria Pansy.

- D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas dans ce cas.

- Très bien ! Ah et Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Tu étais splendide !

Hermione lui sourit et la remercia, elle recevait beaucoup d'éloge ce soir. Mais elle en était pas fière, à vrai dire, elle aurait aimé que le mérite revienne à toutes les filles mais…

-Ne te plains pas ! Menaça Ginny en voyant la tête que faisait sa meilleure amie. Et vas t'habiller tu veux !

L'ancienne élève de beaubâton soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils à maquillage. Elle balança sa tête en arrière.

- T'es encore en sous vêtement, tu ne vas quand même pas aller en boîte comme ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? Rigola Hermione à l'idée de le faire.

- C'est vrai que tous les mecs qu'il y aura à tes pieds ne seront que trop ravis !

Peu à peu la loge se vidait, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny parlaient encore à l'intérieure en se préparant pour cette fameuse sortie, où Hermione pourra se défouler sur tous les mecs qui « tomberont » à ses pieds selon Ginny.

Elle aimait jouer avec ce genre de gars, le genre d'homme qui saurait la distraire n'était autre que des hommes voulant coucher avec elle et qui au moment fatidique se font larguer par nul autre qu'Hermione elle-même. Jouer la manipulatrice sur ce genre d'homme lui plaisait. Satisfaire les besoins d'un homme, lui faire croire en tout cas, était un simple jeu pour elle.

Hermione détacha ses cheveux, laissant paraître un dégradé ondulé, sa chevelure arrivant à mi- dos elle les secoua pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de nœud suite à sa coiffure de scène. Elle enleva le gloss que lui avait mis le maquilleur et laissa ses lèvres au naturel.

Elle enfila une robe noire, laissant paraître un dos dénudé.

- Harry et Ron sont encore dehors je pense.

- Oh je vois. Je me dépêche !

- Tu aurais dut voir la tête de Neville…

- Neville ? La coupa-t-elle en ne connaissant pas cette personne.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, Harry a invité des amis à lui pour l'occasion.

- Je vois, et qui est ce Neville ?

- Mais Hermione ! Neville Londubat !

- Londubat ?

- Mais oui ! Neville Londubat ! Le gars qui s'est un peu trop soulé à une fête, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Non.

Au même moment, un elfe de maison frappa à la porte de la loge.

- Mirty aimerait demander à Miss Weasley si les intrus pouvaient entrer dans la loge.

- Les intrus ?

- Chérie ! C'est nous !

La rouquine reconnut la voix de son petit-ami.

- Mais c'est Harry, non ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Oui Mirty, tu peux les laisser entrer.

- Très bien Miss.

Le jeune elfe laissa entrer les « intrus », alors qu'Hermione retirait le far à paupière bleu qu'on lui avait appliqué.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la loge après que l'elfe les ait laissé passer. Drago regardant de chaque côté pour ne pas s'ennuyer et faire quelque chose, entra dans la pièce.

La loge sentait le parfum pour femme, sucré, doux ou amer à certains endroits sans doute.

Et il la vit. _Elle_ était là, elle jouait avec un coton sur ses paupières. Il l'observait. Se tenant face à un grand miroir, ses longues et fines jambes qui avaient l'air si douces portaient des talons hauts noir simple mais qui lui allait à ravir. Cette robe noir qui laissait voir son dos magnifique, et sa fine taille lui donnait envie de s'approcher d'elle et de la caresser, la robe, lui arrivait jusqu'au fesse. Ses cheveux ondulés lui donnaient l'air sexy et sauvage que Drago appréciait chez chaque femme. Mais chez elle se fut différent. Il n'appréciait pas, mais il en était excité.

- Hermione ? Appela Ginny.

- Oui, deux secondes !

- Grouille, Mione' !

- Oui, Ron deux secondes ! Répéta-t-elle.

Sa voix vint aux oreilles de l'ancien Serpentard, comme il se le disait : C'était une déesse. Sa voix était tout simplement mielleuse à son oreille, il en avait déjà entendu de plus belle mais puisque c'était _sa_ déesse, il fallait bien lui donner la première place (Pour l'instant).

Blaise donna un coup de coude à Drago et lui fit un signe de tête montrant la belle créature qui arrangeait son maquillage.

- J'ai dit pas touche Zabini, souriait-il ensuite.

** 0**

Hermione se retourna après avoir terminé ce qu'elle faisait, elle vit six paires d'yeux la regarder. Elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde, mais un attira son attention. Elle croisa le regard ténébreux du blond, un regard bleu azur qui eut le don de la faire frissonner. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage pour faire croire à la politesse mais au fond c'était :

« Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ce soir avec lui… »

Elle voyait tout à fait le genre du blond, « Je suis beau gosse donc je saute toutes les filles que je veux ! » Elle n'allait pas du tout nier le fait que son physique était tout à fait son type ! Bel homme, sexy, des yeux mystérieux, des muscles mais pas trop, comme il le faut : Il était d'une beauté exubérante ! Juste Exubérante ! Ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Elle s'approcha du groupe avec classe. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, n'ayant pas revu son ami depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle fit de même pour Ron.

« Elle embrassa mes deux amis et passa devant moi sans aucune attention, ce qui me vexa intérieurement, j'ai toujours été le centre d'attention et maintenant je voyais que cette femme ne m'adressait même pas un regard… Intéressant, elle est juste intéressante et magnifique à regarder. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de bien regarder les yeux de l'ancienne Beauxbâtons, mais il savait que ça allait venir, alors pourquoi être impatient ?

- Hermione je te présente Blaise Zabini. Commença Harry en montrant Blaise.

- Salut ma belle !

Blaise s'avança pour lui faire la bise.

- Neville. Continua Harry.

- Ah mais oui ! Neville ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant Ginny.

- Quoi vous vous connaissiez ?

- Oui. Répondit Neville d'un air embarrassé voyant qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui ce qui déclencha quelques rires.

- Et Drago Malfoy.

Tout naturellement, le beau blond s'approcha d'Hermione avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres et lui fit la bise en s'assurant de poser ses lèvres sur le coin de celles de l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons.

Comme il le pensait, elle avait une odeur exquise, à s'en lécher les babines. Et sa peau était tellement douce qu'il voudrait la toucher de ses mains.

« Si je n'avais été qu'une novice dans le domaine de la drague, j'aurais sûrement rougis, mais je me contentais de faire un sourire en coin au blond sexy qui se trouvait face à moi, mais je te préviens, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement chéri. Je vois où tu veux en venir avec ce regard… » Se disait-elle en continuant de faire son petit sourire en coin.

« Tu seras _ma_ déesse pour la nuit ma belle, tu en as de la chance, non ? »

Pour cette nuit, Drago la voulait, il la voulait absolument. Ce désir qui grandissait en lui en croisant les yeux noisette de la jeune femme ne fit que l'excité encore plus. Il savait et cela se voyait, qu'elle n'était pas facile. Mais il allait l'avoir. C'était certain.

« Nous allons bien rigoler ce soir Drago Malfoy » Pensa Hermione.

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 3 tout commence: provocation, sensualité... et j'en passe! Je ne vais pas tout **

**vous dire quand même**

**Aller bisous bisous les amis**

**et merci d'avoir lu ! **

**une dizaine de reviews? It's possible? :D**


End file.
